THIS INVENTION relates to improvements in or in relation to blinds particularly to those known as xe2x80x9croman shadesxe2x80x9d and more particularly but not limited thereto to, baton, cascade roman, oriental, panel, brick, diamond and other patterned roman shades. The present invention has particular application to the above named forms of roman shades but has general application to any type of shade where the present invention can be employed.
Roman shades are normally used as window furnishings, room dividers, privacy screens, awnings, wardrobe screens and the like applications. They can by made from natural or synthetic fabric materials. Examples of the materials include bonded fabrics, suede lined or coated fabrics, loose lined, sunscreen or sheer fabrics, canvas, plain or printed fabric.
Roman shades usually employ parallel spaced timber divider strips slidably held in pockets and operable by draw cords so that the divider strips form focal lines for folding of the shade as the cords are drawn.
Manufacture of a standard roman shade typically involves the following steps:
(i) measuring out the fabric;
(ii) hemming the fabric;
(iii) measuring the position and spacing of the lath pockets, for parallel operation of the laths;
(iv) sewing the pockets;
(v) inserting timber dowels into the pockets; and
(vi) hang the shade.
As a roman shade is a visual element any pockets that are even marginally out of parallel can create an undesirable appearance in the finished blind as the human eye is very perceptive to misalignment of this kind. Due to the construction of the roman blind, errors in measurement at step (iii) and or in sewing at step (iv) cannot be easily corrected.
One effort to simplify the process is disclosed in Australian patent application No. 74080/91 to Schon B. V. The specification discloses a retractable roman shade where shade laths are formed from an assembly comprising a strip and a fabric retainer rod insertable into the strip, the strip including a channel, the channel having a resilient clip entry receiving the retainer rod used to push fabric into and retain the fabric in the channel. This in effect displaces the fabric along the line of the strip and by using a number of these the usual focal lines for operation of the roman shade are formed. The main problem with this arrangement is that particularly for thin fabrics the strips tend to move relative to the fabric.
As a consequence of these inherent requirements for accuracy the construction of roman shades is a time consuming labour intensive process. The process also are requires a high level of machinist skill. Some of the more complex shapes such as cascade roman and baton roman are even more difficult and time consuming to make than the simpler forms.
Although variations on roman blinds have been adopted by various manufacturers in an effort to reduce labour and time none have found a simple solution.
For example, the use of an interference fit between the fabric pinched between the rod and the channel as shown in the Australian Patent application No. 740870/91 is unsuitable for thicker fabrics which simply do not fit. In addition a problem also common to other roman blinds is that the fabric gathered at the lath is effectively wasted fabric. Furthermore where a patterned or printed fabric is used the gathered fabric at the lath breaks the continuity of the pattern, again with undesirable visual effect. Simply put all the prior art lath arrangements even having regard to the time and labour factors are really only suitable for plain fabric due to this disruption of the pattern arising from gathering of the fabric at the lath.
Nevertheless it is undesirable in a Roman shade to completely eliminate pleats as the pleats give the roman shade its traditional identity but it would be desirably to retain the roman shade style but alleviate the problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of constructing roman type blinds whereby a quick accurate result can be obtained with less time than using the prior art methods.
In one aspect, therefore, the present invention resides in a shade comprising a fabric having a plurality of horizontal divider strips adhered directly to the fabric in fixed relation thereto by sewing or equivalent technique, a plurality of draw cords extending through one or more of the divider strips so that the divider strips form focal lines for folding of the shade as the cords are drawn. The invention embraces all known means of securing a divider strip directly to the fabric in fixed relation thereto. Examples of the securing means include stapling, adhesive, fusion, welding, clamping etc.
In the traditional roman shade stitching is generally disguised by the shape and position of the pockets or the fabric colour, but generally visible stitching is considered undesirable, particularly where light can pass through stitch holes. In another preferred aspect therefore, the present invention resides in a lath assembly comprising a divider strip suitable for being adhered to a fabric in fixed relation thereto by sewing or equivalent technique and a cover member coupled to the strip. Preferably the divider strip is made from a base strip having a longitudinal fold line and the strip is formed when the base strip is folded about the fold line, the cover member being adapted to maintain the strip in the folded form. Where the strip is sewn to a fabric the cover member is automatically positioned when connected in order to prevent light being transmitted through the stitch holes.
The divider strips can comprise any stiffened material that can be adhered to the fabric. The divider strip can be made up of discrete strip elements adhered to the fabric to form an effective strip extending across the fabric. Each strip can be adhered directly to the fabric by sewing or equivalent technique or can be employed to deform the fabric to give a predetermined special effect.
In one example, the strips are formed as laminated fabric or a flexible cord. The laminated fabric is typically formed from fabric layers glued or otherwise secured together. The cord is typically a multi fibre cord having a braided outerwall enabling the cord to flex and move in response to shade fabric movement. Strip thicknesses up to 5 mm thick can be used but 3 mm is typical. Clearly this aspect allows the lath assembly to flex to some degree in response to shrinkage of the shade fabric. A similar embodiment employs a flexible cord or other flexible filamentary material where the lath assembly allows lateral and particularly longitudinal adjustment of the lath assembly in response to shade fabric compression arising through shrinkage.
For high shrinkage rates in one form the lath assembly is formed from a notched or a serpentine shaped strip, the strip typically being made from a preformed plastics or woven onto the shade fabric from a cord wound in a serpentine form. In another form the lath assembly is made from discrete elements woven or otherwise secured at spaced intervals to the shade fabric so that the elements together form an effective strip that can move in response to shrinkage of the shade fabric.
In another aspect the strips are formed as a plastics strip 1 mm to 5 mm thick and 3 mm to 30 mm wide. Where plastics are employed the strips can include ring attachment means for securing a cord guide ring or the like. Strips made of aluminium can be as thin as 0.2 mm so that it can be sewn to the fabric. In another embodiment the strips include foldable portions and possibly also clip means for securing the fordable portions together so that the strips can be pressed into the fabric and as the strips are folded and clipped together the fabric follows a predetermined deformation in order to provide a predetermined effect on the opposite side of the fabric.
Where the lath assembly comprising one or more flexible cords adhered to the fabric, the cords can be used to retain a cover member clipped to the cord to add substance to the lath assembly, with the cover member gathering shade fabric to automatically provide a particular desired shade type.
In another further aspect there is provided a lath assembly having a strip which is channel shaped and adhered directly to fabric, and a cover member having a recess in which the strip is fitted. The strip has a web portion and a side wall portion extending from each end of the web portion. The shade fabric is sewn on the exterior of the web portion. Preferably the side wall portions have flanges extending outwardly therefrom. Advantageously the recess has a shape complementary to the channel shaped strip so that the strip can be slid into the recess and be retained therein. The cover member has a ring or clip attachment means for a ring or clip to be attached thereto. The attachment means can be in the form of a restricted opening for the ring or clip to be slid in position. Preferably a plurality of rings or clips are provided spacedly along the assembly. In this invention the stitch holes on the strip are covered by the cover member to prevent ingress of light through the stitch holes.
In yet another further aspect of the present invention a lath assembly is provided and the assembly has a strip arranged within a recess of a cover member and at least one ring attachment member is secured to the cover member. The shade fabric is sewn on one side of the strip. The cover member has a restricted opening at the entrance of the recess for retaining the strip. Preferably the cover member is substantially C-shaped and includes a web portion, a side portion extending from each end of the web portion and a flange portion extending inwardly from the free end of each of the side portions. The web portion of the cover member may be provided with a groove for accommodating the stitching on the strip. The groove may be formed by a bent part on the web portion. Each ring attachment member is preferably channel shaped, and has a web portion and a side portion extending from each end of the web portion. A groove is provided in the attachment member for receiving a ring. The attachment member is provided with securing means for securing the attachment member to the cover member. Preferably a plurality of ring attachment members are spacedly arranged on the cover member. In this invention the stitch holes on the strip are also covered by the cover member and the attachment member to prevent ingress of light through the stitch holes.
In an alternative aspect of the present invention, a shade is provided, the shade comprising a fabric having a plurality of clip members secured to the fabric at predetermined positions for forming a particular pattern.
Preferably the pattern includes a brick configuration or a diamond configuration. More preferably the brick configuration represents stacking bricks. The diamond configuration includes an array of diamonds arranged in rows.
In one form the fabric has a plurality of divider strips adhered to the fabric, and the or selected clip members are connected to at least one of the divider strips.
Advantageously the clip members include a ring attachment means for accommodating a ring for a draw cord.
In another alternate aspect of the present invention, a clip member for a shade is provide. The clip member has a pair of jaws between which a part or a folded part of the shade fabric is secured. Any known means for securing the fabric to the jaws may be employed. The securing means can include sewing, stapling, gluing or clamping such as by a tube rivet.
The clip member may be formed in two compatible parts. Desirably each part includes one of the jaws and the two parts can be snap fitted together.
The clip member is conveniently configured to accommodate a cover member of the above described lath assembly. Alternatively it can be configured to accommodate the above mentioned lath assembly.